


Megatokyo drabbles

by KB9VCN



Category: Megatokyo
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KB9VCN/pseuds/KB9VCN





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Published 15-Jun-2006; humor; 100 words.
> 
> For the [**writers_choice**](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/) #155 "[naked](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/207106.html)" prompt.
> 
> This contains nudity (duh) and mild adult humor. Reader discretion is advised.

Piro opened his apartment door. "Largo? I picked up your computer parts order."

A naked Largo walked up. "Sw33t!! This RAM is required to fight the zombie hordes!"

Piro sighed. "Largo? You're naked."

"One static discharge could destroy these components," Largo said.

"Whatever," Piro said, as he walked into the apartment. "Just don't—"

"FOOL!! Your clothes are imperiling our network cluster!!" Largo suddenly pantsed Piro.

"AAUGH!!" said Piro. "GET OFF!!—"

"YEEEK!!"

Piro and Largo turned, and found Ping watching them. The robot girl was obviously switching to "whack perverts with a utility pole" mode.

"I hate my life," Piro said.


End file.
